championsonlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Helden-Profil: Witchcraft
right|200px Bethany Duquesne und ihre Zwillingsschwester Pamela wuchsen in einem ruhigen Zuhause in einem Mittelklasse-Vorort Detroits auf. Die Mädchen nahmen an Pfadfinder- und Schulaktivitäten teil und wurden scheinbar typisch für den Mittleren Westen erzogen. Doch der Schein kann trügen. Bethany und Pamelas Eltern waren Magier, die sich den dunklen Mächten verschrieben hatten, die an den Rändern unserer Realität lauern. Und sie wollten, dass ihre Töchter ihrem Weg folgten. Pamela, ein grausames und trotziges Kind, folgte diesem Weg nur zu gerne. Doch Bethany war gutherzig und nett, und die Rituale ihrer Eltern verstörten sie. Also rebellierte sie, indem sie die netteste Person wurde, die sie sein konnte. Die Zwillinge wurden am Abend ihres 18. Geburtstags in den Hexensabbat der Eltern eingeführt, dem Circle of the Scarlet Moon. Bethany sah zu, wie ihre Schwester frohlockend den Schwur sagte und die Blutopfer vornahm, mit denen sie sich für immer mit den dunklen Mächten verbinden würde. Dann flüchtete Bethany voller Angst. Sie benutzte ihre angeborenen magischen Fähigkeiten, um ihrer Familie und deren Hexenkreis zu entkommen. Ziellos wanderte Bethany eine Zeit lang umher, dank ihrer Magie überlebte sie das harte Leben auf der Straße. Irgendwann kam sie nach Vibora Bay, wo sie einen Job in einem okkulten Buchladen bekam. Dort benutze Bethany ihre Kräfte ein- oder zweimal, um Verbrecher zu stoppen und unschuldige Menschen zu beschützen. Sie merkte, dass sie es genoss, anderen zu helfen. Bethanys Taten zogen die Aufmerksamkeit des Trismegistus-Rates auf sich, einer Gruppe Zauberer, die sich dazu verpflichtet hatte, der Menschheit zu helfen. Sie kümmerten sich um Bethany und führten ihre Ausbildung zu Ende. Bethany war zufrieden damit, einige Jahre beim Rat zu bleiben, doch letztendlich fühlte sie den Ruf der Heimat. Zu dieser Zeit war aus Detroit Millennium City geworden, aber immer noch gab es auf den Straßen Menschen, die ihre Hilfe brauchten. Bethany nahm den Namen Witchcraft an und arbeitete als Solo-Superheldin, spürte aber immer, dass sie mehr erreichen konnte. Als Defender alle Helden aufrief, seinen Champions beizutreten, schloss sich Witchcraft dem Team mit der Hoffnung an, dass diese Gruppe Taten vollbringen könnte, die ein einzelner Superheld nicht erreichen konnte. Witchcraft ist das stillste Mitglied von Champions. Sie zieht es vor, im Hintergrund zu bleiben, während Defender oder andere, freimütigere Teammitglieder im Scheinwerferlicht stehen. Ihre Verschlossenheit kommt größtenteils davon, dass sie von Geburt an freundlich und schweigsam war, aber auch, weil sie glaubt, dass sie von ihrer Familie "verdorben" worden sei und es deshalb nicht verdient habe, eine Superheldin zu sein. Manchmal führen ihre Selbstzweifel dazu, dass sie zögert, wenn sie entschlossen handeln sollte. Ein Mitglied von Champions zu sein, hat Witchcraft geholfen, mehr Vertrauen in sich und ihre Fähigkeiten zu haben. Defender wurde zu ihrem Freund und Partner, und die versuchsweise Beziehung der beiden könnte Witchcraft dabei helfen, zu der Heldin heranzuwachsen, die sie sein kann. Witchcraft hat ein natürliches Talent für Zaubersprüche. Zwar sind viele ihrer Zaubersprüche schwach, doch sie hat ein Talent, das nur wenige erreichen können. Je mehr ihre Fähigkeiten und ihr Selbstbewusstsein anwachsen, desto mehr wächst auch ihre Kraft - Mitglieder des Trismegistus-Rates sagen voraus, dass Witchcraft eines Tages eine der besten Zauberinnen auf der Erde sein wird. Der Circle of the Scarlet Moon will Witchcraft und ihre Kräfte gerne wiederhaben und verfolgt sie. Die Tricks des Hexenzirkels erschweren Witchcrafts Leben, aber schlimmer noch ist der mörderische Zorn ihrer Zwillingsschwester, die die Lehren des Circles abgelehnt hat und alleine als Superschurkin Talisman arbeitet. Talisman wird sich von nichts abhalten lassen, um Witchcraft zu vernichten, und Witchcraft hat entschlossen, dass es ihre traurige Verantwortung ist, die Untaten ihrer Schwester zu stoppen. In letzter Zeit hat Witchcraft Berichte erhalten, nach denen Talisman in der Südwesten-Wüste gesehen wurde. Sie wird Verbündete dabei brauchen herauszufinden, was für üble Pläne ihre Schwester schmiedet. ---- Quelle: Champions Online